


Trigger Happy Groupchat

by Pegasive



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Group chat, M/M, Many ships are tagged but I have no idea which are actually gonna happen, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasive/pseuds/Pegasive
Summary: A Danganronpa THH group chat fanfic. Takes place in a non-despair world. Read if you like laughs, crack, and jokes.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Yamada Hifumi, Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Trigger Happy Groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> We have a VSCO girl Sayaka, a Hifumi vs Toko battle, Hiro on weed, and tons and tons of ships <3 😳.

**Makoto Naegi is online**

**Makoto Naegi added Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, and 13 more users to the chat.**

Makoto: Hi guys!!

**Sayaka Maizono is online**

Sayaka: hi! :D

**Chihiro Fujisaki is online**

Chihiro: Hello!! 😄

**Leon Kuwata is online**

Leon: Sup! 

**Byakuya Togami is online**

Byakuya: What’s the meaning of this Makoto?

**Kyoko Kirigiri is online**

Kyoko: I have to admit, I am quite curious too.

Makoto: Well I was thinking we could all be a part of a group chat so that we could bond more.

Byakuya: And why would we do that?

Kyoko: I agree with Byakuya… we already see each other everyday. This group chat is not needed.

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru is online**

Kiyotaka: Well I think it’s a great idea!! Great job Makoto! This will definitely help with our bonding!

Leon: Ugh who invited him. He’ll ruin the chat!

**Mondo Owada is online**

Mondo: Hey you better stop talking about my bro like that or else 💪💪💪!!!

Leon: I don’t know what’s scarier, getting beat up by Mondo or seeing him use emojis 😰.

Mondo: SHUT UP LEON!!!

Byakuya: Tch

**Byakuya left the chat**

**Makoto added Byakuya to the chat**

**Byakuya left the chat**

**Makoto added Byakuya to the chat**

**Byakuya left the chat**

**Makoto added Byakuya to the chat**

**Byakuya left the chat**

**Makoto added Byakuya to the chat**

**Byakuya left the chat**

**Makoto added Byakuya to the chat**

**Byakuya left the chat**

**Makoto added Byakuya to the chat**

**Byakuya left the chat**

**Makoto added Byakuya to the chat**

**Byakuya left the chat**

**Makoto added Byakuya to the chat**

Byakuya: MAKOTO STOP!!

Makoto: no

Byakuya: Let me leave.

Makoto: no

Byakuya: You’re so irritating

Makoto: I know that :>

Byakuya: Whatever…

Leon: …

Leon: Are you guys finally done flirting?

Makoto: …

Byakuya: …

Kyoko: …

Kiyotaka: …

Mondo: …

Chihiro: …

Sayaka: …

Sayaka: i ship it :D

Byakuya: N O

Toko: S-Stop i-it y-you g-greedy s-slut… M-Master w-would n-never d-date s-someone a-as w-wimpy as M-Makoto…

Mondo: Oh god here she comes

Leon: Why are you stuttering??!!

Byakuya: Tch

Sayaka: Oh hi Toko :D

Makoto: wimpy?

Makoto: I’m not wimpy

Kyoko: Yes you are

Makoto: But

Kyoko: You are 

Makoto: …

Makoto: Okay fine

**Celestia Ludenburg is online**

Celestia: Oh what is this? A group chat… how intriguing

Makoto: Oh hey Celeste!

Celestia: Hello Makoto. I assume you made this chat.

Makoto: Yep 😀

Celestia: Hmm interesting…

Celestia: …

Leon: Is anyone else creeped out by her?

Chihiro: 🤚

Sayaka: 🤚

Mondo: 🤚

Makoto: Wait your scared of Celeste??

Mondo: Let’s not talk about it…

Leon: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Leon: Mondo is such a pussyyyyyy

Kiyotaka: Hey don’t talk about Mondo like that!!

**Aoi Asahina is online**

Aoi: Defending your boyfriend I see

Aoi: 😏

Kiyotaka: B-Boyfriend?

Makoto: Oh hi Hina!

Aoi: Hey!!!!!!

Aoi: I just got done with swim practice.

Aoi: Btw Sakura’s here too!!

**Sakura Ogami is online**

Sakura: Hello

Mondo: Wait Taka isn’t my boyfriend!!

Aoi: Sure he isn’t…

Aoi: Eww why is this my name

**Aoi changed their name to Hina**

Hina: Much better

Kiyotaka: Speaking of names, I should change my name to something much more comfortable.

**Kiyotaka changed their name to Taka**

Taka: Hello everyone!! I’m honored to be able to get the privilege of strengthening our relationship!

Leon: Huh?

Leon: Did anyone else get a mild stroke while reading that?

Toko: W-Why are y-you a-acting like w-we just m-met you w-weirdo!!

Celestia: Speaking of names… I need to change mine.

Chihiro: Why?

Kyoko: I thought your name was already an alias?

**Celestia changed their name to Celeste**

Kyoko: I-

Kyoko: Nevermind

Kyoko: *sigh*

Mondo: Did Kyoko just type out sigh?

Sayaka: SKSKSKSK 

Sayaka: And I oop-

Makoto: NO

Makoto: BAD

Makoto: WE TALKED ABOUT THIS

Leon: Is Sayaka a VSCO girl now? 💀

Sayaka: Wdym

Sayaka: I’ve always been a vsco girl 😎

Leon: Oh god help us

Sakura: What is this “VSCO girl”?

Sakura: I’m confused

Makoto: SAKURA

Leon: WHY

Makoto: YOU’VE

Leon: DOOMED

Makoto: US

Leon: ALL

Makoto: !!!

Leon: 😱😱😱

Makoto: 🤯🤯🤯

Leon: 💀💀💀

Chihiro: ...

Chihiro: What just happened?

Sayaka: Oh Sakura I’m so glad you asked!!! I’d love to tell you all about it!! How about I come over and teach you about it?

Sakura: Oh sure

**Sayaka Maizono is offline**

**Sakura Ogami is offline**

Leon: NOOOOOOOOOO

Leon: We’ve lost another one

Makoto: RIP

Leon: F

**Mukuro Ikusaba is online**

Mukuro: Umm

Mukuro: Did I come at the wrong time?

Makoto: Oh hi Mukuro!! Glad your here!

Mukuro: T-Thank you Makoto…

Hina: H m m

Hina: Something strange is going on here

Hina: 👀

Taka: What do you mean?

Hina: Nothing... just girl stuff

Hina: *stares aggressively at Mukuro*

Mukuro: …

Mukuro: I’m gonna kill you Hina

Hina: 😘

**Hifumi Yamada is online**

Hifumi: Whoa what is this

Hifumi: Have I walked into something personal?

Hifumi: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Makoto: Hey Hifumi

Hifumi: Hello!!

Hifumi: I never expected us to have a group chat!

Hifumi: Now I can share my expert works of fanfic to you all!!

Toko: L-Like w-we’ll actually r-read your c-crap…

Hifumi: Nonsense!! Everyone knows fanfiction solves the world’s problems.

Kyoko: I doubt that’s true.

Hifumi: It is!!

Hifumi: Fanfiction isn’t just for the readers!! It’s for the writers too!! It lets them embrace and show off their most basic urges!

Chihiro: What urges?

Hifumi: I’m glad you asked!!! 🤩

Hifumi: The urges that I’m talking about

Celeste: Hifumi

Hifumi: Y-Yes Miss Ludenburg???

Celeste: Shut up

Hifumi: Y-Yes of c-course ma’am!

Makoto: Whoa he began stuttering.

Leon: Just like Toko!

Toko: S-Shut u-up you b-baseball j-jerk!!

Celeste: Hifumi

Hifumi: Y-Yes?

Celeste: Make me some royal milk tea

Hifumi: Now?

Celeste: Yes. Did I stutter?

Hifumi: Of course not!! I’ll go make it right away!!!

**Hifumi Yamada is offline**

Leon: WOW

Leon: Simp

Mondo: Like your one to talk

Mondo: Mr.  _ Notice me Sayaka I love you _

Hina: HA

Makoto: LMAO

Hina: Good one Mondo!!

Leon: I hate you

**Junko Enoshima is online**

Junko: THE QUEEN IS HERE

Junko: UPUPUPUPUPU

Makoto: Oh hi Junko

Mukuro: Hello sis 

Junko: Mukuro!!!

Junko: You didn’t tell me we had a group chat??

Junko: Useless pig

Hina: 🤭

Chihiro: 👀

Leon: Damn 

Leon: Rude as ever

**Junko changed their name to 👑 Despair Queen 🤟**

👑 Despair Queen 🤟: Now that’s more like it

👑 Despair Queen 🤟: Who’s ready for some fun!! 🤪

**Kyoko Kirigiri is offline**

👑 Despair Queen 🤟: Well damn

**Celestia Ludenburg is offline**

**Toko Fukawa is offline**

👑 Despair Queen 🤟: WHY IS EVERYONE LEAVING???

👑 Despair Queen 🤟: Does no one love me? 😢

Mukuro: I love you Junko

👑 Despair Queen 🤟: Shut up sis. Omg you’re so annoying.

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru is offline**

**Mondo Owada is offline**

👑 Despair Queen 🤟: WOW OKAY

👑 Despair Queen 🤟: I SEE HOW IT IS

Chihiro: Taka wanted me to tell you that he had to leave to do homework.

👑 Despair Queen 🤟: Tch what a pathetic excuse.

Hina: By homework I bet he means Mondo

Makoto: HAHAHAHA

👑 Despair Queen 🤟: SKSKSKSKSK

Leon: Oh god

Leon: Please don’t tell me your a VSCO girl too Junko

👑 Despair Queen 🤟: Why

👑 Despair Queen 🤟: Would it bring you despair if I was?

Leon: Umm…

Leon: 👁 👄 👁

**Yasuhiro Hagakure is online**

Yasuhiro: Hey guys!!

Yasuhiro: Party time!! 🎉🎉

**Yasuhiro changed their name to Hiro**

Leon: Dude

Leon: You’re hella late

Leon: Half of us are already offline?

Hiro: Oh

Hiro: Oop

Chihiro: What were you doing?

Hiro: Oh I was caught up in traffic

Makoto: I didn’t know you could drive?

Hiro: Oh I can’t 

Hiro: I was talking about alien traffic

Hina: …

Hina: What

Hiro: Yeah!

Hiro: While I was going back to my dorm… these bright lights suddenly appeared in the sky and these alien spacecrafts were like bumping into each other. One almost even hit me!! I barely escaped with my life.

Hina: …

Makoto: …

Leon: … 

Chihiro: …

Hina: And just when I thought he couldn’t get any dumber

👑 Despair Queen 🤟: This bores me

👑 Despair Queen 🤟: Let’s go Mukuro

**Junko Enoshima is offline**

**Mukuro Ikusaba is offline**

Hina: Well imma leave too

Hina: Talking to Hiro gives me a headache

Hina: Bye guys!

Makoto: Bye!!

Leon: Adios

**Aoi Asahina is offline**

Hiro: Wow

Hiro: How cruel 😢

Leon: I-

Chihiro: Well I guess I’ll sign off too

Chihiro: I gotta work on my programming

Chihiro: Good night guys

Leon: Gn

Makoto: Bye Chihiro!

**Chihiro Fujisaki is offline**

Hiro: Everyone is leaving 

Hiro: How sad

Makoto: F

Leon: So

Leon: What do we do now?

Leon: 👁 👄 👁

Makoto: I don’t know

Hiro: You guys are so dry omg

Hiro: WAIT

Hiro: What time is it?

Makoto: Umm just past midnight

Hiro: CRAP

Hiro: I forgot my offering to the spirit world!

Hiro: I need to make sure I do it

Hiro: I don’t want to end up cursed!!! 😩🙏🙏🙏

**Yasuhiro Hagakure is offline**

Leon: I-

Leon: What just happened

Makoto: I’m just confused as you are

Leon: Well we’re the only two online

Makoto: Yeah

Makoto: WAIT

Leon: What

Makoto: BYAKUYA

Makoto: HE’S STILL ONLINE

Makoto: Byakuya!!!!

Makoto: Byakuya!!!!

Makoto: Byakuya!!!!

Makoto: Byakuya!!!!

Makoto: Byakuya!!!!

Makoto: Byakuya!!!!

Leon: I think he’s ignoring you

Makoto: Yeah 😔 

Leon: F

Makoto: Well I think I’m going to sleep now

Leon: Oh

Leon: That’s sad

Leon: You’re leaving new all alone Koto

Makoto: I know 😞 

Makoto: I’m sowwy

Leon: It’s ok

Leon: Good night

Makoto: Good night

Makoto: <3

**Makoto Naegi is offline**

Leon: Hmm…

**Leon Kuwata is offline**


End file.
